Experimental Hearts Saga Part 1
by Blissey
Summary: This is a team effort by me and Readerpal. While the storyline is his idea, he's letting me put it up.


From the people that brought you such fanfiction hits as _Not As Helpless As She Seems_ and _the Regenerator and the Fighter _comes**: (Lilo&Stitch TV show theme song plays)**

Blissey and Readerpal in conjunction with **GOODRICH** Enterprises proudly present...

**The _Experimental _Hearts Trilogy: Part 1 of 3**

**Not as Innocent as She Seems!**

**Authors note**: this is Story arc #1: may god bless the broken road!One of Three; perhaps five this story will have.

**Warning: contains intense amounts of blood/gore, minor character death, intense fight scenes, swearing, and references to bisexuality as well as homosexuality**. In sort Kioko you're probably going to enjoyed this; as for Hamishwarfare you are as always welcomed to review!

Disclaimer: We own nothing except that I own 'Pretty' Priscilla 'Poison' Waddlemeyer, George Waddlemeyer, the God Firebird Jet, my own original villains, the bee mecha, any original experiments I/we create, **Kaman Rider Emerald, Dragonwoman, and most of the attacks in this story with the exception of Renamon's main attacks, and most of G-forces; blissey owns any experiments of his that show up everything else belongs to various companies too numerous to mention. (Music ends)**

A/N: the beginning intro is a takeoff of the legend of Voltron from the TV show of the same name.

Also the same theme song that follows and the one that comes at the end of this chapter will apply to all the episodes in this trilogy.

(**The music from the Voltron T.V show opening plays!**)

_From 5 years of long ago._

_From a mostly uncharted region of the universe gathered on earth from this dimension and others. _

… _Comes a legend._

_ The Legend of the Super _Seigi 7_: Defenders of the Universe... destroyers and killers of evil. _

_Mighty ruthless, warriors loved by good; feared by evil._

_As their legend grew and their enemies were defeated, peace settled across the universe._

_On planet earth 1 a Galactic Federation was formed._

_Together with the good planets of the known galaxies and the influence of these great warriors, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

_Their two most powerful warriors of psychic and magic energy have retired to their home on a small island in the Hawaiian chain there due to fate they have lost their power; however all remained peaceful... _

_Until a new, horrible menace threatened the univers… called Great Darkness!_

_An evil organization made up of the greatest past villains from these warriors rogues gallery and their fellow teammates; dedicated to conquering the universe._

_The legendary warriors: The Two Queens of psychic and magic power are needed once more._

_This is the story of the super duo of powerful warriors._

_Specially trained by fate and sent by their friend and ally: the Phantom Innocent _

_To bring back their great power: to defend the universe from evil once more. (**Music Ends**)_

Episode.1 **A Legend and a **Prophecy

In a small house in Hawaii all was normal; if you count living in a house with aliens as normal that is!

Lilo Pleakley a _apparently_ young, Polynesian girl with black hair; usually found wearing a red muumuu dress beside her best friend in the universe a little blue dog/Kola like super strong, almost indestructible alien; tonight was not an exception because he was on a bed of few feet away from her.

She was also _formerly_ possibly the most powerful being in the known universe; at the moment she was about to go to sleep however that would come later; for now she was in bed thinking about her past and of her present.

She thought I can't believe it; five years of fighting evil; three of them spent fighting an evil intergalactic terrorist/espionage organization originally called Hell Galactor.

That _stupid_ organization changed its name after its first headquarters and leader/figurehead had been killed.

Then when it had emerged it was called Devil Galactor; when its second commander was killed fighting the founder of the organization and its true leader an evil Waldarein called Cybercon _Sosai_ X from the planet Selectro!

Galactor was then reborn into its third and final incarnation: Super Galactor; the organization than eventually _finally_ destroyed after three years of fighting (one year per incarnation; making it three years in total for three different incarnations) and only then because Cybercon was killed with the aid of Galactor's original enemy called Gatchaman force (or most often called by a shortened version of a name: G-Force); my/G-Force's most powerful destructive and deadly combination' technique: **Double Great Hell-King Phoenix**!

It consisted of a pincer movement involving two deadly firebirds which could destroy anything it touched by it; this technique could also supposedly heal people and resurrect those you have died. (Lilo does not believe this because feed its The God Phoenix technique **_'did_** not' bring her parents back to life!)

As for the present she thought I can't believe it's been roughly quiet and peaceful ever since she and Angel stopped fighting evil and our retirement has become permanent because of powers our being gone and our destiny has been fulfilled!

She recited the legend they had heard from an ancient elemental wizard transformed into a fish (Pudge): _on a small Hawaiian island amongst a tropical paradise a young child prodigy with a slight lust for blood and vengeance, a love of the occult and the supernatural shall be created when a star falls from the heavens. _

_Her dark traits shall hidden from all; as shall her love of her own gender as well as her opposite; she shall be the greatest sorceress the universe shall ever know her powers shall astound the world and make her enemies scream in pain and fear._

_When the second star of her life falls she shall meet of a being from another world; at first he will be evil but then due to her love and friendship he shall become good. _

_He and two others one of former genius of the evil; the other strange being a strange skinny Cyclops will there with her; then beings of the same type as the Queen's blue best friend shall be scattered across her island paradise; one of them shall be the second Queen; one of supreme psychic powers instead of magic; shall be the greatest psychic of all time._

_She will be pink, seductive, and beautiful. Together they shall fight with the aid of others against great evils and they shall and eventually fight a monster so horrible that it's first appearance shall have the entire world screaming in horror; using the power of the Phoenix this creature still be destroyed and afterwards the two Queens powers so be no more however they shall live eternally in happiness together with their family… for all time… _

(**Commercial break**)

All had been good until Angel and Stitch (who were going out) had started it ignoring her. Lilo couldn't understand it her two best friends whom she cared for more than anyone else in the universe (with the exception of her sister Jumba and Pleakley) were ignoring her at times when she needed them the most Angel when she needed comfort, Stitch when she needed someone to talk to about her slightly dark past and how to control her in impulses to kill. They would never desert me I thought…

But no all they did was spend time with each other, go out on dates, watch movies and TV shows together, try but always fail to 'make out' with each other, and all the other stuff couples _supposedly_ sooner or later do; she thought dear God Those two are obsessed with each other and having kids before getting married. (ick)

However she herself might have not known love but she certainly knew the feeling of longing for someone; for she longed for both Angel and Stitch and she and had fantasies concerning both of them… but not necessarily one at a time!

I loved being able to admire both males and females for their beauty. "Ah the pleasures of being Bi" Lilo whispered. Then before she went to sleep she remembered an incident right after this morning's breakfast when David came over; I had been angry because Stitch who had refused help me cutch a experiment; something she had thought he would never do.

.(Lilo's POV) There was only one thing to do: let a little steam off the best way possible in my case; creating a little chaos. In order to take out my frustration on someone (David and her sister in this case) I concocted a brilliant yet simple scheme: first I whispered to David "hey did you know my sister really likes your sexy butt? "Huh" was all David said before I turned around and ignored him for a minute or so he wouldn't see me laughing; Nani asked "why are you staring into space like that?"

He replied "your sister just said that she thinks that you think that my butt is sexy" almost immediately after he had said this Nani begin blushing a deep red on her cheeks.

I had to sneak into the hallway in order to safely burst out laughing. (Normal POV) All was peaceful and quiet however unknown to all almost all was the fact that before the night was through strains strange things would happen, a new enemy would be revealed, an old evil would return to earth, a minor one will become very deadly, and that before the next night came a gigantic change of great consequence would occur; one that would start Lilo on a path towards a triumphant return to greatness or… a terrible _suicide_!

A/N: in this story Lilo is ageless/has eternal youth; she is actually 13.

Authors Note: and now for something completely different: (This ending show theme song is adapted freely from the TV show **Gatchaman!)** The Ballard of the Phantom Innocent: (the music from Gatchaman Ending credits theme song plays) Who, who, who, is that? That white shadow that dances through the sky. Those white wings belonged to the Phantom Innocent. For she is the greatest fighter on this earth! Never shall she give up without a flight when her friends and family are in need. She kills with style and grace. Quickly death comes at her Just hands. For the forces of the devil do not stand a chance in hell when she comes upon them! So prepare yourself for an endless fight against a maze of great white light… and a woman with a past and a mind as sharp and as a two etched sword. For when she comes down to fight blood shall fly… and minds shall crack. For win justice comes she is not far behind. So prepare to scream in pain as you face the justice of a terrible and ironic penalty game. There is only one earth… there is only one earth… and we must protect it with the lives if we must. Let's go Great White Warrior Queen… let's go Great White Warrior Queen… never surrender always kick butt. Come on let's go good guys… come on let's go good guys! Go Great White Warrior… go….! To be continued! Next time on the Experimental Hearts Saga… Lilo the remembers a great battle between the _Super _**Seigi 7 and the evil organization… **Devil Galactor! Can God's heavenly warriors defeat Galactor's attempt at a horrible world wide killing spree starting with New York in order to have the United Nations International Government surrender? Find out! Go Super**Seigi 7... For world peace! **


End file.
